1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized system and method of processing an order for items, and in particular to a computerized system and method of selecting an appropriately sized box for shipment of ordered items.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 2 illustrates a known computerized method of processing orders for individual item(s). After receiving the order from a customer (step 201), the order is planned (step 203). The planning of the order includes selecting a box size using a box size selection program for storing the ordered items for shipment. The selected box size must, for example, have a cubic volume at least as large as the collective volume of the individual items. The order is then waved (step 205) and the items picked from inventory (step 207). The items are placed in a box having a size selected by the box size selection program during the planning of the order (step 209). The box is then sealed and shipped to the customer (step 211).
The box size selected during the planning of the order may not, however, have a size that is the most appropriate for shipment. For example, it may be determined that the items picked from the inventory can be configured and stored within a box having a smaller size than the size selected during the planning of the order. This may occur, for example, because of the necessary over-estimates used in the box size calculations of the box size selection program. Also, a customer may impose specific preferences that a box having a certain size be used or avoided.
It would thus be beneficial to provide a computerized system and method of processing an order for items that are capable of automatically overriding a box size calculation that would otherwise normally be made during the planning of the order.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing at least one order (and a system for performing the same) comprises: receiving an order for at least one item, planning the order including enabling a computer system to select a container size, and overriding the container size selected by the computer system by manually selecting a container having a size different than the container size selected by the computer system to store the at least one item. The manually selected container may have a size that is smaller than the container size selected by the computer system.
A container size override including a representation of the size of the manually selected container is input to the computer system. A second order is received and planned including enabling the computer system to select a container size based on the container size override. The computer system may select a container size during the planning of the second order that is equal to the container size represented in the container size override.
The method may further comprise receiving a second order for at least one item, and determining whether the second order is to be planned based on the container size override by comparing an item configuration of the second order to a model item configuration associated with the container size override. Specifically, the second order is planned based on the container size override if the item configuration of the second order matches the model item configuration associated with the container size override.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of processing an order (and system for performing the same) comprises receiving an order for at least one item, determining whether a predetermined container size override, the predetermined container size override being associated with a model item configuration, is applicable to the order, and planning the order including enabling a computer system to select a container size based upon the determination of whether the container size override is applicable to the order.
The computer system selects a container size identified by the container size override if it is determined that the container size override is applicable to the order. Determining whether the container size override is applicable to the order includes comparing an item configuration of the order to the model item configuration associated with the predetermined container size override. Specifically, the container size override is applicable to the order if the model item configuration associated with the container size override matches an item configuration of the order. The computer system selects a container size by executing a program for calculating the container size if it is determined that the container size override is not applicable to the order.
The container size override is determined by manually determining a container size for the model configuration associated with the container size override. The container size override is input into the computer system if it is manually determined that a container having a size that is different than the one selected by the computer system is to be used. The container size override input into the computer system includes a representation of the size of the container to be used.